Worlds Collide
by Soundblast1
Summary: G1/Animated crossover. One of Wheeljack's new inventions cause havoc during a battle with the cons. Now Prowl, Jazz, and Mirage must fine there teammates as they work with strange bots to fined them. Lets hope Prowl doesn't crash.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the Ark. If you call a normal day as Ratchet throwing wrenches, Wheeljack blowing himself up, the twins causing havoc, Jazz blaring his music, Prowl over working himself, Iornhide in the shooting range, Bluestreak talking up a storm, Cliffjumper accusing Mirage of being a con, and Smokescreen making bets then yes it was a normal day on the Ark.

"Jazz can you turn that down," Prowl asked as he looked at the saboteur standing in his office.

"Ok Prowler," Jazz replied as he turned down the music to just above a whisper.

"I told you to not call me that Jazz," Prowl said as he looked back to the data pad in hand.

"No you said to not call you that in public and the last time I checked this isn't a public place," Jazz replied as he smiled at his bond mate.

"Why did you come in here," Prowl put the data pad down knowing that since Jazz was in his office no work would be able to get done.

"Well Wheeljack is starting a new project and Prime wants you to tell him he can't do it," Jazz replied as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"Fine," Prowl got up from his desk and headed for the door. "But you have to come with me," Prowl gave a small push on Jazz's back to get him moving.

"Ok Prowler," Jazz said with a small grin.

When they got to the inventor's lab they found him hunch over a small device. Ratchet was standing next to him threating to hit him over the head with a wrench. Preceptor was trying to help Wheeljack on the device and Blaster and Skyfire for some reason was in there. Prime was trying to keep Ratchet from hitting Wheeljack with the wrench.

"Wheeljack what are you doing," Prowl asked as all of the other bots looked to see the two bots walk in.

"I thought of a way to make an EM field to shut down the cons for a quick battle," the inventor said with a smile.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Ratchet snapped as he hit Wheeljack's head with a wrench.

Before anyone could say anything else the alarms went off to indicate the Decepticons where attacking. All of the Autobots ran out of the base on the defensive but no one nested that Wheeljack brought his little device with him. Half way through the battle the cons started to get the upper hand. That's when Wheeljack decided to use his new invention but that was the last things that happen before it blow up.

Meanwhile in a different universe

Optimus stood there in the warehouse listening to Sentinel go on and on about how the organics where evil and dangers beings. That's about when an unusual energy signal appeared in several different locations around the city and nearby towns. They headed for the nearest one witch was at the docks.

Jazz awoke to the sounds of boats and cars coming and going. Jazz onlined his optics he noticed that he was in an old boat storage building. Looking around he could see Prowl lying on the ground next to him and Mirage in a nearer by corner.

"Is every one ok," Jazz said when he notated the two bots waking up.

"Ya just a processor ach, how about you," Mirage replied.

"Same."

"What's that," Prowl asked as sirens started to move in.

"Police," Mirage asked.

"Mirage use your invisibility to check it out," Prowl ordered as the three bots stood up.

"On it," said bot as he diapered out of sight and headed for the door.

When Mirage closed the door to the storage unit he saw eight vehicles drive up. When they stopped and transformed Mirage nearly crashed. The bots that stood in front of him looked like Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus but they weren't. There was a blue bot was yelling at the bot that looked like Prime. This was so going to make Prowl crash if he saw this. Well then again Wheeljack's small device did cause this so they could blame him if Prowl crashed and they found the Hatchet to fix him. Mirage could hear Jazz about to burst out laughing behind the door. Great. If he busted out laughing now they would be caught and who knows what would happen if they did. All too late Jazz busted out giggling which caught the bots attention. They looked right in the direction were Mirage was standing. He was so happy that he was invisible at the moment. The bots started to walk to the entrance of the storage building. Mirage moved out of the way to avoid getting caught by the bots and the doors were flung open.

"Well that was a waste of time," The blue bot said as they walked into the building.

"Shut up Sentinel," said the bot that looked like Ultra Magnus.

Mirage stepped in after the bots and looked up to see his commanders hanging from the rafters. Prowl had a hand cupped over Jazz's mouth. As long as they didn't make a sound they would be ok. Right? Well they were until Mirage got ran into by the big green bot and Prowl lost his grip and fell.

"RUN," Jazz yelled as he dropped down from the rafters grabbed Prowl and ran out the door Mirage fallowing close behind.

When they got to the road they quickly transformed and drove away. The eight bots were not far behind them.

"Great now what do we do," Prowl snapped as he let Jazz and Mirage (now visible) in front of him and turned on his sirens so none of the civilians would get hurt.

"I don't know," Jazz replied as two jet bots transformed and dropped in front of them.

The three bots stopped and raised their hands in defeat as the other bots caught up and transformed.

"Do you three have anything to say for your selves," Sentinel asked with a smirk.

"Yes I have a question," Jazz said with a dump smile and a bot gestured for him to speak. "Why is his chin so big," Jazz asked as he pointed at Sentinel.

Several bots busted out laughing as others smirked.

**A/N: This is my first crossover so let me know how I did. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl, Jazz, and Mirage stood in front of a blue bot with a hammer. The three bot's were brought to a ship in the middle of a park after they were caught. They had their hands cuffed behind their backs with some sort of devices that endued paralysis. Jazz had got the cuffs of in about five minutes after they got them on him but kept his hand behind his back. Prowl did the same after seven minutes of having them on but Mirage couldn't get them off.

"…And that's why you're standing here now," Sentinel said as he stopped passing back and forth in front of the three bots.

There was a moment of dead silence before Jazz spoke.

"You're annoying and a loud mouth."

"Hay that's saying something if it's coming from him," Prowl said as he nodded over to Jazz.

"Ya he's one of the louds bot's on our team," Mirage said with a smile.

"Thank you I do try," Jazz replied.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT THAIR…," Sentinel stopped talking when he saw Jazz and Prowl swing the stasis cuffs around there pointer fingers on their right hands.

"You were saying," Jazz said with a smile as Mirage finally got the cuffs off.

"Impressive," a black and gold bot said what everyone was thinking.

"How did you get out of the stasis cuffs," Sentinel demanded.

Jazz surged as he taped his left leg with two fingers. Prowl slowly shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. Mirage watched his two superiors' small movements knowing that the movements meant that they wanted to bolt in a few moments. When Jazz put his right foot behind his left the three of them spun around and ran for the exit of the ship. The other bots where right on their tails when the three got out the door.

"Split up," Prowl ordered as he went left, Mirage vanished, and Jazz ran straight and transformed when he got to the roads.

Jazz drove for what seemed like hours and for it his systems yelled at him for energon and recharge. Jazz looked around to make shore no one was fallowing him and when he pulled off the mean road to a small hide away. He transformed and lay on the hard ground with a thump. He was hidden from the overhead roads and he slowly shut down his systems one by one until the only systems that still was on his was hidden door wings. He was able to sleep for a few hours until his door wings caught movement nearby and his systems automatically rebooted. The next thing he know he was face to face with the black and gold bot.

"You're fast for a bot your size," the bot said.

"Well you caught me but I'm not moving," Jazz replied.

"Why," the bot asked sounding a little skeptical.

"I'm too tired to move," Jazz replied.

"Fine," the bot said and after a few minutes an old medic bot came and got him.

After they got back to the ship they put Jazz hand cuffed and then the brig. When Jazz looked around the room he saw Prowl and Mirage in two different cells.

"How did they catch you guys," Jazz asked with a tired yawn.

"I got slimed," Mirage said as he held up his arms showing the green slime.

"I was corned. How about you," Prowl asked with a smile.

"I fell asleep in a bush on the side of the road," Jazz replied with a shrug.

Before anyone could say anything the other bots walked in. They seemed a little angrier than before.

"What are your names," a bot that looked a lot like Jazz asked.

"Well my name is Meister, that's Slate," Jazz pointed to Prowl. " And that's Shadow," Jazz said as he gestured to Mirage. "What are your names?"

"_You're a dumb aft,"_ Prowl told Jazz over there bond.

"_I don't care because you LOVE me,"_ Jazz replied.

"_True,"_ Prowl said.

"Well my name is Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee," Ultra Magnus said as he pointed to each mech as he said there names.

The three bots in the cells stood there for a moment staring at each other just before Prowl crashed.

"Is he ok," Ratchet asked as all the bots in the room looked at the downed bot.

"He crashed but he'll be fine after a few hours," Jazz replied.

"So he's a glitch," Sentinel asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"**HE'S NOT A GLITCH**," both Jazz and Mirage snapped.

"If anything you're a _glitch_," Jazz snapped.

"Why you little," Sentinel said as he charged at Jazz.

Jazz moved out of the way effortlessly and slammed his knee into Sentinel's chest. Sentinel got back up and swung at Jazz's head but missed by only a few centimeters. Jazz then did a jump kick flip hitting Sentinel in the face knocking him out.

"Where did you learn that," Mirage asked in awestruck tone as everyone stared in amassment.

"When you work with Ally you have to learn fast and on the fly," Jazz shrugged.

"Who's Ally," Ultra Magnus asked.

Meanwhile

"This isn't going to help anyone now stop fighting," Wheeljack shouted at the now two groups of Dinobots.

"Me Grimlock no care. Me Grimlock king," Grimlock shouted at the inventor.

"No me Grimlock. Me king," the other Grimlock shouted.

"Oh for the love of Primus' help me, Iornhide," Wheeljack shouted at the old veteran.

"Frag off," Iornhide shouted as he looked out at the nearby city but cut off by water.

"Please Iornhide," the inventor begged.

"Fine but then we head over to that city over there," Iornhide replied as he got up out of the sand to help Wheeljack.

"OK deals now help me separate these two," Wheeljack said as he tried to push the two Dinobots leaders away from one another.

**A/N: Ally is a character in some of my other stories. She's human and one hell of a fighter. Reviews always loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will call G1 Megatron Megs and Animated just Megatron.**

Jazz stood in between Prowl and Mirage as they waited for Ultra Magnus to decide if the three of them were threats of not. Sentinel was glaring at Jazz as he rubbed his still sore jaw. Prowl was I his own mind as he tried to think of a logical way to explain their predicament as Mirage was trying to think of a way to outdo the saboteur. Jazz looked straight into Ultra Magnus' optics with a straight face. Prowl and Mirage was a little crept out at how Jazz wasn't showing any emotions in any way possible. It was like he was a drone sent out on a mission and wouldn't take no for an answer. The other Autobots were a little crept at it to but the room was at dead silence.

"So how did you three get to this planet," the sudden sound of Ultra Magnus' voice startled some of the bots in the room.

"Don't know the last thing that we remember was a big expulsion when we were on the battle field," Jazz replied in a calm tone not even losing eye contact and without hesitation.

"Interesting," was the reply. "And what is wrong with your friends over there," Ultra Magnus asked.

"Well Slate has a battle computer that makes it so if something isn't logical he crashes," Jazz replied as he guested to Prowl. "And Shadow I have no idea what's wrong with him," Jazz said with a small smile.

"Hay," Mirage shouted as the alarms went off.

"**INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS ALERT**," the ship bellowed.

Jazz looked at Prowl with a big grin knowing who exactly who it was and Prowl giving his famous blank stare to Mirage telling him not to go first down the ramp of the ship. The three bots fallowed the others to the entrance of the ship. For some reason Sentinel was the first one off the ship and looked around. The next thing anyone knew was that two bots shooting paint ball guns at Sentinel in a variety of colors. When the two bots stopped firing the guns they looked at the colorful bot in front of them and then looked at the three bots in the back of the group.

"Ops Sides you said that they would be in front of the group not the back," Sunstreaker said as he looked at his brother.

"Well I said that's what I thought but I said lets shot the first bot off the ship," Sideswipe replied with a shrug.

"YOU TWO ON THE SHIP NOW," Sentinel shrieked.

"Should we lesion, bro," Sunstreaker asked as he leaned over to his brother.

"Do we ever," Sideswipe replied.

The two looked over to the three bots that they knew and saw that Mirage vanished. Jazz and Prowl where ready to run at a moments noticed.

"Nope," Sunstreaker replied as all five bots ran in different directions.

"Oh come on," Bumblebee shouted as they went to catch the bots again.

It was about three hours after that when the five bots meet back up at an old warehouse.

"So dose any one knows what's going on around here," Sunstreaker asked as he sat down on the ground next to the wall.

"I think we're in a different universe or somehow time traveled," Jazz replied.

"So we have no idea where or when we are," Mirage asked from the far corner.

"Ya but there are three ways we can check," Jazz said.

"What are they," Prowl asked not shore of the answer.

"Well one we steel information off these bots, two we call Ally for help, or three we call Arsenal," Jazz said really not wanting to do the last two.

"I say we call Arsenal," Sideswipe replied with a smile.

"Why," Prowl asked not wanting to meet the black market salesman again.

"Well we need some more supplies and he's the fastest thing to get a hold of," Sunstreaker replied.

"True," Jazz replied hating that that was there best option at the moment.

"Sup guys," Iornhide said as he walked into the warehouse.

"Hay Hide, sup," Jazz asked as he looked at said bot.

"Nothing just left Wheeljack on an island with almost twice as much Dinobots," Iornhide said.

"Nice," Prowl replied.

"I know right," Iornhide replied.

"Ok so we going to call Arsenal and get supplies," Jazz said as he began to call said bot.

Meanwhile

"Great now what are we supposed to do now Soundwave," Megs asked as he looked at his TIC.

"Location: Unknown. Option: Send Laserbeak to scout area," Soundwave replied in his monotone voice.

"Very well then," Megs replied.

"Laserbeak eject. Operation: Surveillance," Soundwave said as he pushed a button on his shoulder that opened his chest and a small tape flow out and transformed into a small metal bird that flow away.

"Now what oh glories Megatron," Starscream asked as being his annoying normal self.

"Shut up Starscream," Megs ordered.

"Whatever you say mighty Megatron," Starscream replied as he rolled his optics.

Megatron then walked over to were the combaticons where playing Russian runlet. Megatron had no idea why they were playing it but if it kept them quiet he didn't care. He looked at the constructions as they worked to fix the cons that needed it. It was about mid-day when Laserbeak came back and reported that there was a city nearby.

"Excellent," Megs as they headed to the city but were stopped by two bots.

One looked a lot like Blitzwing and the other just large in size. It was a stand off until a silver con showed up.

"Who are you," Megs demanded.

"I am Megatron. Who are you," the silver con replied.

"Apparently I'm you," Megs replied.

"Really now," Megatron asked.

"Yes and that stupid Autobot inventor must have blown up one of his inventions again in the battle," Megs replied.

"Decepticons attack the imposters," Megatron shouted.

"Combaticons combined to form Bruticus," Megs shouted in reply as he combaticons obeyed the command.

The three new comers where astonished as the five cons combined into one lager con.

"New would you like to attack us," Megs replied with a devilish grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus Prime stood in the center of what looked like a battle between Grimlock and himself. Wheeljack was trying to stop the two from fighting but it was useless when the two decided to throw rocks at each other. Skyfire returned from his scouting flight and landed behind his leader with a thud.

"Find anything," Prime asked as he turned to look at the flyer.

"Nothing of use sir but I did trace some Autobot signatures coming from the city," Skyfire replied as he sat down and watched Wheeljack come back in defeat as the dinobots desisted to throw there rocks at him. "Any luck with them," Skyfire pointed to the now fighting Grimlocks.

"Not really," the engineer replied as he let himself fall to the ground.

"Too bad," Skyfire replied with a smile at his friend.

"Ok here's the plain Wheeljack and I will go to the city to find the Autobots. Skyfire stay here and look after the dinobots," Prime ordered.

"Yes sir," the two bot replied and then they were off.

_Meanwhile_

"No Sideswipe we can't just go and attack the other Autobots," Prowl replied.

"But we out number them," Sideswipe replied.

"Since when does six outnumber ten," Prowl replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"In negatives and plus we have Iornhide," Sideswipe said as the weapons specialist smiled. "And we have the dinobots."

"So do them," Iornhide replied.

"Oh," Sideswipe replied as he sat down next to his brother.

The whole argument started when Jazz couldn't get ahold of Arsenal and then spiraled from there. There was a soft 'clan' outside of the warehouse and all of the bots froze into silence. Jazz quickly and silently moved to where the sound came from. The saboteur looked out of the dirt coved glass to see two bots outside. One of them was large and round the other small and yellow. Jazz slowly snuck back to the group.

"It's two of the bots from earlier," Jazz said in a quiet voice.

"Which ones," Sunstreaker asked as all of the bots moved in closer.

"The yellow one and the big one," Jazz replied as the rest of the crew got into a fighting position.

Jazz used his sensitive audios to listen to what the bots outside were saying.

_Outside_

"Bulkhead be quiet. We need to be able to catch these guys when Prowl and Optimus sneak up on them," Bumblebee whispered a little too loudly.

"I'm trying little buddy but all of these boxes don't help," Bulkhead replied as he stepped on another wooden box. "Oops."

_Other end of warehouse_

"Ok I hope Bulkhead and bumblebee are in possession," Optimus said to the black and gold ninja bot.

"Maybe by now," Prowl replied.

"Everybody else is in passion," Optimus replied as they began to move in on the warehouse.

_Inside the warehouse_

"There blocking all of the exits. Now what," Jazz asked as he knew Prowl would think up a plan.

"I got a plan but it might not work," Prowl said.

Five seconds later all of the bots were in passion for the plan of attack. The bots from outside came barging in to see Iornhide standing in the middle of the room by himself. His arms were razed in the air as if he gave up on his team.

"Where are the others," Sentinel demanded and Iornhide only surged.

"I don't know but I know you won't catch them," Iornhide replied.

"Why you little…"

"Sentinel shut up there still in here," Optimus said as he could sense there energy signatures but couldn't pinpoint them.

"NOW," Jazz shouted as he fell from the ceiling.

Jazz landed next to Iornhide and handed him a gun. Out of nowhere fire hit Sentinel and the rest of the team in verities of colored paint. The next thing they knew all of the bots were gone.

"Well that's just great they all got away," Sentinel snapped.

"Now what," Bumblebee asked as the group looked around.

"We have to go and catch all of them," Optimus replied. "This time we get them one by one not when there in a group."

"Sounds like a plan," Ultra Magnus replied as the team split off into two groups to catch the new bots.

A few hours later Optimus' team had found Jazz and was in pursuit. They were able to black him off and trap him. Jazz had transformed ready for anything but was caught off guard when the four bots had weapons come out of hidden spots on the bots. The saboteur stood there ready for their attack but it never came.

"Turn yourself in peacefully," Optimus ordered. "We don't want to use force to bring you in. Too many people might get hurt."

"What you thing I'm a con and don't care if people get hurt," Jazz replied with a snort. "Now that's just mean."

Optimus felt like slapping himself. "No we don't think you're a con but you are causing havoc," Optimus replied.

"I'm doing nothing wrong," Jazz replied with a shrug.

"True but it's for safety reasons," Optimus replied as he took a step closer to the mech.

"Like what," Jazz asked as he looked at the other bots nearby.

"Well the humans for one," Optimus said as he and the other bots got closer to Jazz. "And the Decepticons," now Jazz felt insulted.

"I'm not scared of any cons," Jazz replied a little too bitterly than he meant to.

"Is that so," a familiar voice from above the five bots.

The bots looked up to see a large group of cons landing in front of them. Jazz could see the combaticons, Megs and some other cons that he didn't recognized. This was going to get rough and Jazz didn't have his team to back him up.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Jazz said as he knew there was going to be a fight.

**A/N: I know it's kind of short but it will get longer in later chapters. If any of you readers have any ideas what should happen with the whole Optimus Prime thing or anything else let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Megs looked at the five bots in front of him with a glare. He shot his fusion cannon directly at Jazz's head but the saboteur ducked just in time for it to go over him.

"I thought we were going to rip them to shreds not shout them," Megs counterpart replied.

"Sorry I just hate that dam saboteur," Megs replied.

"It is always a pleasure to mess with you con's," Jazz replied in a mocking way. "The only way that this could get more interesting is if Galv…" Jazz didn't get to finish his sentence before another shot went his way.

"Don't you ever say that name Autobot scum," Megs replied with a bitter tone.

"What," Jazz pretended to act all innocent but then got an evil grin, "Galvitron."

"Why you little," and that was all it took to turn Megs into Galvitron.

The combaticons backed up as fast as they could when the purple tyrant was standing in front of them. The other cons were confused as was the Autobots at what just happened. Galvitron quickly attracted Jazz without thinking.

"Ok this was a bad idea," Jazz said to himself as he blocked the con's punches.

"Really ya think," one of the combaticons snapped from the background.

"You… Will…Die," Galvitron said in-between punches.

"Hay look it's a truck," Jazz replied as he pointed to a red truck.

"I'm not falling for your dumb tricks," Galvitron snapped.

"Fair enough," Jazz replied as he punched the con in the stomach hard enough to knock him back.

"Me Grimlock like dumb tricks," Grimlock shouted as he and the other dinobots walked up to the battle field. "Me like Rabbit trying to get them to."

"That's a cereal commercial Grimlock," Skyfire replied as he showed up behind the dinobots.

Jazz gave Skyfire a confused look and the flyer only surged.

"No it not it real," Grimlock replied as he bumped his counterpart.

"Trust me Grimlock there is no rabbit going around trying to steal kids cereal or yogurt," Skyfire said as he rolled his optics.

"You lie," Grimlock snapped.

"Hay look its some cons," Skyfire said as he pointed over to the combaticons.

"Me no care. Me want to find bunny," Grimlock shouted as he stomped off with the other dinobots following close behind.

"I'm going to fallow them," Skyfire said as he headed after the group.

There was a moment of silence as they left. Galvitron turned back into Megs and looked Jazz with a confused look. Jazz only shrugged.

"What the hell was that about," Megs asked.

"I have no idea," Jazz replied as he got into a fighting stance.

"Combaticons I need Bruticus," Megs ordered.

"Oh scrap," Jazz said as they combined.

_Somewhere else_

Prime had found Iornhide, Mirage, Prowl, and the Twins within a few hours. He hadn't heard anything from Skyfire for a while since he last talked to him about the dinobots wanting to 'go swimming'.

"Alright who else do we need to find," Prime asked.

"Jazz," Prowl replied but it sounded more like a question.

"Ok," Prime said.

"No," Prowl shook his head, "Jazz," Prowl pointed straight in front of him.

Jazz was in the middle of a far street backing up from something. He ducked as a car flew over his head and landed with a loud crash.

"Oh," Prime replied as Bruticus showed up into their view. "Autobots Roll for it," Prime ordered as they all transformed to help there comrade.

Prime and Iornhide hit Bruticus' legs to knock him down and Prowl transformed next to Jazz in a split second. The small group of Autobots was intently in a fighting formation really for an attack.

"Well this just got interesting," Megatron replied as he looked at the two different groups of Autobots. "You weren't lying when you said they had a fighting spirit," he said to his counterpart.

"Yes and now I think were outnumbered," Megs replied as he looked at the group of Autobots that Ultra Magnus had.

"Right," Megatron replied. "Decepticons retreat," all of the cons left.

"Who the frag are you two," Sentinel snapped as he pointed at Wheeljack and Prime.

"He's the king of France," Jazz said pointing to Prime and all of the Autobot that knew what it meant busted out laughing.

"Me Grimlock can't find bunny," Grimlock said as the group of dinobots and Skyfire walked up.

"What bunny," Prime asked as he looked at the dinobot leader.

"The rabbit off of the Trixs commercials," Jazz replied as the rest of the gang slowly stopped laughing.

"Ah," Prime replied as he looked at the other group of bots that was staring at him in confusion.

"What are they staring at," Prime whispered to Prowl.

"You," was his simple reply.

"Why," Prime asked.

"Because your Optimus Prime and they already have an Optimus," Prowl replied.

"Oh," if you could see Prime's face he would have had a dumb look.

"Me Grimlock won't to play doge ball," Grimlock declared.

"I told you Grimlock there is too many people and we don't have any balls to play with," Skyfire replied.

"But…"

"NO GRIMLOCK," Skyfire snapped.

"You mean to me Grimlock," Grimlock snapped back.

"Hay no fighting," Prowl yelled.

"Make me," Grimlock growled.

**A/N: Ha another chapter down many more to come! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

All of the bots looked at Grimlock and Prowl as the two had a stare down. There was a sense of fear and anger in the air between the two bots. No one moved.

"Grimlock I will only tell you this once back down now," Prowl growled in a low tone.

"Me Grimlock made a call," Grimlock declared with what seemed like an evil grin.

"To who," Ironhide asked.

"To Me," came a young girl's voice from behind the animated bots.

All of the G1 bots froze in fear at the voice as they knew it was Ally. The same Ally that would kick all of their afts just for the heck of it and the same girl that slapped the hell out of Primus and Unicron just because they wouldn't stop fighting. All of the animated bots turned around to see the teenage girl standing there. She was in dark blue pants and a light red jacket. She had dark brown hair with a dark red streak running down the right side and dark brown (almost black) eyes.

"Hi Ally," Jazz replied in a somewhat normal cheery voice.

"What happened," Ally replied as she casually walked over to the bots.

"He Did It," all of the G1 bots declared as they shoved Wheeljack in front of them.

"What did you do," Ally said in a cold tone of voice.

"Ahh I have no idea what you're talking about," Wheeljack replied sheepishly.

"Really," Ally asked as her right eye bowl razed. "I could just ask Grim over there," Ally gestured to Grimlock.

"Ok I tried to make a new invasion but it failed miserly," the inventor yelled in shame as he looked down at the ground.

"I see that and now what are you going to do," Ally asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Ask you for help to figure out a way to get back home," Wheeljack replied.

"No for once you're going to fix this without my help," Ally replied in an agitated tone.

"Really you trust me to get us home," Wheeljack replied in a happy tone.

"No I just don't want to spend all day at the boring meets," Ally replied and some of the bots chuckled at the comment.

"Oh," Wheeljack said sounding crushed.

"Ok on to another topic," Ally said as she looked over the other bots standing there. "You guys have some were privet to talk?"

"Ya," Optimus replied.

{The Autobot warehouse}

"So what's with the kid," Sentinel asked in a bitter tone that earned him a glare from Ally.

"She's my charge," Jazz replied as he stood next to Prowler with a smile.

"Really that's pathetic," Sentinel replied with a snort.

"You're pushing your luck," Ally replied as she worked on her computer on the couch.

"How," Sentinel smirked.

"One making fun of her," Prowler replied as he held up a finger.

"Two calling her pathetic," Jazz replied doing the same as the technician but only with two.

"And three being annoying," Prime replied as he looked at his team.

"Really and what's the worst she can do," Sentinel asked as he looked at Ally.

"Rip your spark out in 2.3 seconds," Prowler replied as Jazz whispered something to him.

"I highly doubt that," Sentinel replied with a smirk.

"As I said before you're pushing your luck," Ally replied.

"Stupid organic," Sentinel muttered under his breath as he walked way.

All of the G1 bots looked as if Unicron himself had showed up in the middle of the room. The next thing anyone knew was that Sentinel was on the floor out cold with a hammer lodged into his head. On one moved as Ally sat back down on the couch with a satisfied smile.

**A/N: Chapter short I know but this is what I came up with.**


End file.
